Quidditch Reactions
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: What was going through the heads of the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team when he fell? Oneshot No pairings


**AN New Fanfiction.**

**Disclamier: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore (unfortunately) Harry Potter is not mine.**

Freds Pov  
Screaming. It echoed around the pitch. I looked around and saw everyone was screaming and staring at a body falling at a rapid speed to the ground. Their broom blew off in the wind but I was worried. Dementors floated above at a great height. Who had fallen? I looked to George to see he was thinking the same thing. I then noticed the rest of the team was on the pitch and Diggory had caught the snitch.  
Harry.  
We all shot down off our brooms and stared at him. He looked dead. He wasn't moving. He lay on the grass covered in mud getting drenched as the teachers hurried over. The teachers panicked.  
The only thing I was worrying about was that Harry was dead. He looked dead at least. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and floated him back to the school. I hoped he was OK. We all followed and surrounded his bed. Madam Pomfrey thankfully reassured us that he was in fact alive.  
" Scariest thing those Dementors." George said and I had to agree with him.  
Harry suddenly shot up nearly giving us all a heart attack. He wasn't worried about himself at all though. He winced as he shot up but people didn't really notice except for George and I. We made him sit back against the pillows. He wasn't injured but he would be beyond achey.  
I was glad Harry wasn't dead.

Georges Pov

I saw his body falling and I was sure he was dead. How could he not be falling from that height. Diggory had caught the snitch but had landed and I could hear him asking to be allowed a rematch as he didn't think it was fair that Harry was attacked by the dementors.  
I hated dementors. When they came in to our cabin on the train I wouldn't be scared to admit that I was terrified. I looked to Fred to see he was thinking the same thing.  
Harry was dead.  
He had to be.  
There was no way he could have survived.  
Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and led us back up to the school. Harry was pale and still on the stretcher. We all followed even though we were told to go and shower. We all ignored the teachers except for Wood who looked as if he wanted to drown himself as he went off to shower. The girls looked as if they were going to faint and each had tears in their eyes.  
I sighed in relief when Madam Pomfrey confirmed he wasn't dead but would probably be achey. What surprised me was the fact he didn't break his glasses and I said so out loud. He always broke his glasses after flooing and when in duels and on his adventures doing what ever he did with Ron and Hermione and he always came to the burrow each year with broken glasses.  
When Harry woke up I sighed in relief. He shot up thought which surprised me. Didn't he care for himself. It was then I realised he didn't. He had gone after Ginny without a thought to his own life. He had risked his life on so many occasions that it seemed unfair.  
" What happened with the match?" He asked.  
We all looked at each other.  
" We didn't loose?"  
" Diggory caught the snitch after you fell." I said.  
He pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled at his hair. Fred shook his shoulder roughly looking worried about Harrys behaviour.  
" Harry its not your fault."  
" Yeah there had to be one you didn't win." I said.  
He sighed and we were kicked out by Madam Pomfrey.

Alicias Pov

Harrys body was plummeting towards the earth at a terrifyingly fast speed. I wanted to be sick with fright. He looked dead and as he dropped to the ground he didn't move. I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Harry was like my younger brother. He couldn't be dead. I felt faint as they carried him on the stretcher but I followed behind. I needed to be sure and if he wasn't I wanted to be there when he woke up.  
I followed back up to the castle in a daze. Harry wasn't dead. Madam Pomfrey said so I reassured myself with that fact. But my heart wouldn't stop racing with worry for the unmoving figure in the hospital bed. When he awoke my heart slowed to a normal pace. He looked peaky but as Fred or George said that was to be expected.  
" We didn't loose?"  
" Harry its not your fault." One of the twins said.  
" Yeah there had to be one time you didn't get it." The other reassured him.  
Harry didn't seem to look any better. I was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey ushered us out. He looked dejected as we left. I wanted to talk to him to reassure myself further but I knew I had to go so I reassured myself he was alive and followed the others out.

Katies Pov  
He fell. It was the dementors fault. Harry. I was terrified for him. I hate Dementors but everyone knows he has an extreme reaction to them. When I joined the team second year Harry was in his first and we were the two youngest in the quidditch family. We were pushed together a lot. We were sort of the younger siblings of the team with Fred and George as the older brothers, Alicia as the older sister you could talk to and Angelina and Oliver were the mum and dad.  
Harry couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Harry was part of the family. We couldn't loose a member of us. It wouldn't be right. We would have to find a new seeker but we would never feel right for them. Harry would always be our seeker. They would find it hard to fill the spot of seeker. They would never compare to him or fill the hole we would have in our lives.  
I followed back to the school in a daze. I needed to be brave. We all walked in to the hospital wing minus Oliver and gathered round Harrys bed. My heart constricted in relief when Madam Pomfrey told us he was fine. I was shocked and didn't speak. I just listened and watched when he woke up and when we were sent out of the hospital wing I followed on in a daze.

Angelinas Pov  
The sounds of screams filled my ears from the crowd. Not screams of joy because of the shot we had just made. No these were screams of pure terror. I looked up to see a broom swerving off into the distance because of the raging winds. It was then that I saw the hooded figures swooping down on a body that was falling through the air at a dramatic rate.  
As it fell further down I noticed the colour of the quidditch robes. Red. It was one of us. My eyes took in the hair colour and the bodies size. Black hair and small. Harry. Harry was the youngest and smallest on our team and the only one with black hair that was a boy. He was like a little brother to me.  
Fred and George weren't far from me and were staring at Harry in shock as Professor Dumbledore cast a spell to slow down his fall. I barely registered that we had lost the game or that Oliver left most likely to drowned himself in the showers. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I never noticed. I just followed on to the infirmary to make sure Harry was OK.  
Olivers Pov  
I didn't blame Harry. Not really. It wasn't his fault that Dementors had come to the match. Not his fault he had been knocked out by them. Not his fault in the slightest. However I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had really wanted to win this match. This was my last year at Hogwarts. I wanted the team to win the cup. With this catastrophe we were near enough out of the running.  
The rest of the team left for the hospital wing following behind Harry but I went to the showers. I wanted a little time alone. Harry I knew would understand. He would probably blame himself that we didn't win. I would reassure him I didn't blame him. Later though.  
For now all I wanted was a shower and to drown out the thoughts that we will have lost the cup again. We were so close last year with it being called off though the one on top had won. It had not been fair. I would apologise to Harry when I felt better. I would apologise.


End file.
